The common calendar known in the art is an inflexible annual chart in which the dates of a given month are correlated with the seven days of each week in a separate and fixed display for each month of the year. Universal calendars have been achieved using complex tables or relatively large, complex and cumbersome dialing devices, all of which are relatively difficult to use. Thus, there is an established need in the art for a simple and compact calendar device which is not limited to any given year and which will readily provide the user with future and past dates of given months correlated to the days of the week.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel variable calendar device which is compact in size, of optimum simplicity in structure and operation and which is universally adaptable to correlate the calendar dates of a given month with the days of the week in any given calendar year either past, present or future.
These and other objects of the invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawing which relate to a preferred embodiment of the present invention.